


Collaboration

by Cesare



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Discipline, Domination/submission, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek knows what Rodney needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collaboration

"You will feel better for the error if you accept this," said Radek.

Rodney crossed his arms tightly. "Excuse me if that's not something I'm all that inclined to allow from a _subordinate."_

Radek recognized the defensive jibe for what it was and remained patient, standing by the desk.

Chin up, Rodney said, "Look, I'm perfectly aware that you don't accord me the respect I'm due, but I'd rather not engage in a physical demonstration of that fact."

"This is something I offer as a friend to a friend," Radek countered. "I have never denied that as a scientist and a leader, you are invaluable. But invaluable is not invincible. You can have what you need if you will only accept it."

Rodney looked away, shifting uncomfortably. "I should've known better than to ever get drunk with you."

"Nedělej, it will be all right," said Radek soothingly, seeing the beginnings of a concession as Rodney swallowed and looked down. "Here, come here," and Rodney responded to the gentle command, standing before the whiteboard as Radek directed. "Place your hands on either side."

"I'm perfectly aware what I wrote, I don't need to _frame_ it," said Rodney.

Radek took his hands and pressed them to the board, around the error Rodney dashed off in his haste to disprove Radek's latest theory. "There. Good. Lean forward." With his hand on Rodney's back, Radek pushed until Rodney was just able still to focus on the equation, and his body bent slightly, accessible and tempting.

Opting not to push too hard, Radek left Rodney's uniform pants on him and simply cupped a hand over his backside, giving Rodney a moment to brace himself.

Radek lifted his hand and brought it down firmly, again and again, first one side then the other, with increasing strength. He aimed with care, low, just at the sweet spot at the lower curve of Rodney's buttocks.

At first Rodney merely tensed at the contact, then slowly he began to let a low little noise escape him at each blow.

Increasing his effort, Radek was soon giving it his full strength. Rodney now trembled all over, but he never swayed from his position.

Radek stopped, his hand aching.

"More," Rodney asked, his voice so different, low and shaky.

Prepared for this, Radek went to his desk and from concealment underneath, brought out one of the slim wooden bantos rods that Teyla gave the very beginning students of her art.

He returned and smoothed his tingling palm over the round of Rodney's ass. "You are doing well," he said. "Very well."

Rodney nodded and let his head drop in surrender.

Radek placed the rod against him, just at the crinkles of fabric where Rodney's ass met his thighs, and gave him a few moments to collect himself.

He swung the rod, careful to strike evenly. Every time Rodney gasped out a rough little sob of breath, his arms flexing to hold him perfectly still.

"Very good," Radek approved, at the eighth stroke. He switched sides. "One more set."

Rodney nodded. Radek could see his flushed face, his parted lips, his eyes glazed with sensation, the shame of his mistake relieved and absent.

Radek dealt out eight more, making the last three firmer and firmer still, so that the last drove a fully voiced cry from Rodney's open mouth.

Rubbing his back between his shoulderblades, Radek let his friend collect himself for a few minutes, while Rodney slowly let the relaxation work through him.

Silently Radek handed Rodney the eraser, and Rodney wiped out the error, replacing it with a correct equation that confirmed Radek's results.

Rodney let his hands fall to his sides. "Your conclusions are sound," he said. "It's good work."

Radek let his touch become a friend's fond caress, patting Rodney's shoulder. "Thank you."


End file.
